


Under the meteor shower   by Sanna   2019.05.18

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 路西菲尔和幼芬（小孩子芬）一起看流星雨的小甜饼





	Under the meteor shower   by Sanna   2019.05.18

“哎……”  
圣德芬叹气着，阖上了这本看了第三遍的故事书。从白天开始他一个人闲得发慌，只能看看故事书解闷。每隔一会儿他就会趴在窗台边，等待着路西菲尔的出现。就这样反反复复直到天黑，路西菲尔也还没回来。  
明明早上他出门的时候答应好一起吃晚饭的，结果最后还是自己一个人解决。圣德芬沮丧地倒在沙发上，不停揉搓着抱枕。  
“叩叩——”  
一听到敲门声圣德芬就立马从沙发上跳起来，飞快地跑到门口打开了门——  
“路西菲尔大人！”圣德芬紧紧抱住路西菲尔的腰。  
“抱歉，让你久等了，实在是忙不过来，”路西菲尔拍拍圣德芬的小脑袋，“今天过得如何？有好好吃饭吗？”  
“嗯！全都吃光了！”   
“真乖，不过还剩了一点哦。”路西菲尔蹲下来，擦掉了圣德芬嘴角的碎屑。  
“路西菲尔大人呢？事情办完了吗？”  
“虽然还有一部分，总之贝利尔叔叔会替我做好的，今晚我就好好陪你，”路西菲尔握起圣德芬的手，“我准备了一个惊喜，想知道是什么吗？”  
“想！”圣德芬拼命点头。  
“行，我们现在就出发！”

来到室外的圣德芬特别开心，即便天司生来就有翅膀可以飞翔，但现在的他还是充满好奇心的孩子，喜欢把大人甩得远远地自个儿撒欢似的奔跑。  
“圣德芬，不要跑太远了！”后面的路西菲尔喊道。  
这边的圣德芬完全没有把路西菲尔的话听进去，在黑夜里一会儿被蛐蛐的叫声吸引住，一会儿逗逗停在花瓣上的蝴蝶，玩得不亦乐乎。  
“路西菲尔大人！这儿有只很大的蝴蝶，”圣德芬朝路西菲尔挥动着手臂，然而他的说话声却把蝴蝶给吓跑了，“哎、等下！呜哇，它飞走了……”  
“呵呵。”看到圣德芬在那边低垂着脑袋，路西菲尔忍不住笑起来。  
失去了乐趣的圣德芬很快就玩不动了，大晚上什么都看不见，还不如回中庭睡觉。于是他赌气般坐在原地，就等路西菲尔过来带他回家。  
“怎么了，累了吗？”路西菲尔慢悠悠走过来。  
“哼。”圣德芬转向另一边。  
“还对我发脾气了，不想知道我准备了什么惊喜吗？”  
“……想。”  
“那就好，”路西菲尔一边说一边坐下来，“现在就让我们坐着慢慢等待吧。今晚的月光不会很亮，应该很容易看到吧。”  
“可是我只能看到星星，连月亮都不见了。”  
“今晚会见到不一样的星星哦，是非常难得的机会，千万不要看漏了。”

“路西菲尔大人，还有多久啊，”圣德芬看了半天夜空也没发现路西菲尔说的不一样的星星，累瘫在路西菲尔大腿上，“我眼睛都要睁不开了。”  
“再等等吧，要我讲故事给你听吗？”路西菲尔抚摸着圣德芬的肩膀。  
“不要，我想回去睡觉了。”圣德芬扭动身子以示抗议。  
“你看，那是什么？”  
圣德芬顺着路西菲尔所指的方向望过去，夜空上突然有一颗星星快速划过，消失在地平线上。目睹这一幕的圣德芬“刷——”地坐直身子，他不敢置信地揉揉眼睛，以为是困到眼花，然而再睁开眼他又看到了一颗星星在眼前划走。  
“路西菲尔大人！星星从天上掉下来了！”  
“那不是掉下来的哟，”路西菲尔把圣德芬抱起来放到在自己腿上，“它们是从遥远的宇宙来的，和我们平时看到的星星不同，它们会在宇宙里飞快移动，我们从这里看过去就好像星星掉下来一样。其实它们没有消失，而是飞到另一边我们看不到的地方去了。”  
“星星会这样吗？”  
“只有一部分特别的星星会这样，它们被称为流星，如果很多流星从同一个方向一起飞过来，就被称为流星雨。”  
“哇！有好多颗流星，一、二、三……数不过来了！”  
“看来今晚我们很幸运，遇上流星雨了。”  
“流星雨很难遇到吗？”  
“对，决定因素很多，天气啊、观测地点啊、时间啊都要全部符合才行，所以能够看到流星雨是很不容易的，”路西菲尔的下巴靠在圣德芬脑袋上，“圣德芬，这份惊喜如何，喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！我以为星星都是在天上不会动，没想到还有这会飞来飞去的。我可以飞到宇宙去抓那些星星吗？”  
“或许可以哦，世界上还有很多有趣的事，等你长大我们一起去看吧，”路西菲尔的脸上洋溢着幸福，“对了，在人类社会里还流传着‘向流星许愿可以梦想成真’的说法，我们也许愿试试吧？”  
“嗯！我想永远和路西菲尔大人在一起！”  
“我也许下愿望了。”  
“路西菲尔大人的愿望是什么？”  
“不能告诉你哦，愿望说出来可就无效了。”  
“哎！那我刚刚说的那些已经没用了吗？”圣德芬察觉被欺骗，马上慌张起来。  
“这我没法保证，毕竟也是听来的。  
“哼！路西菲尔大人真坏！”圣德芬嘟囔着。  
“呵呵，抱歉，”路西菲尔弯下腰，在圣德芬的脸颊上亲了一下，“现在可以原谅我了吗？”  
“唔……我考虑考虑。”

这场罕见的流星雨持续了很久，路西菲尔和圣德芬二人就这样互相依靠，欣赏美丽的夜空。偶尔像这样两个人独处的时光，于路西菲尔而言已是最宝贵的财富。所以他由衷地希望，这份美好的安宁能够永远。  
“差不多该回去了，圣德芬，我们走吧……圣德芬？”  
路西菲尔准备起身，才发现圣德芬早就躺在他怀里睡着了。果然对孩子来说熬夜太狠了吗，他无奈地笑了笑，把圣德芬抱在胸前，用翅膀遮挡夜间的凉风，一边轻声哼着歌一边走回中庭。


End file.
